Disgaea: Omega
by BathoryErzsebet
Summary: Una trampa de Baal le quita a Laharl la mayor parte de su poder y lo tirara al Mundo Humano . Trece años despues Etna y Flonne consiguen pasar a ese mundo y son atacadas por un misterioso hombre de negro que parese trabajar para una de las dos más grandes organizaciones antidemonios. Capitulo 2 reescribiendo.


**Capitulo 1**

**,  
**

Ya era pasada la media noche y, como de costumbre, en mundo humano todo era un desastre. Muchos humanos, por no decir la mayoría, disfrutaban de esas horas para "divertirse". Cada parte de la ciudad estaba iluminada, música a todo volumen, borrachos vomitando en los callejones, prostitutas en las esquinas, y lugares de 24 horas atestados de clientela. Los humanos tienden a preferir la oscuridad para mostrarse tal cual son.

Ninguna de esas pobres almas, reparo en la sombra sobre sus cabezas. En la sima de los edificios, una criatura vestida con ropas totalmente negras, estaba saltando de techo en techo cómo si no fuese nada. Corría por las paredes a las simas de los rascacielos con la misma facilidad como cualquiera corre en él piso. Y lo hacia a una velocidad inhumana, aun si alguien levantara la cabeza, seria difícil mantener la vista en él.

La razón por la que tenia tanta prisa era por una clara, al menos para él, perturbación al equilibrio del mundo. Esa era una clara señal de que un demonio había entrado a territorio humano. Un demonio en él mundo de los humanos es algo intolerable, pero eso solo significaba que él demonio era o muy fuerte o muy afortunado. La figura oscura se relamió los labios, pensando en él tipo de criatura que había aparecido en él mundo. Tenia que llegar antes de que alguna supercomputadora humana lo detectara y enviara a esos supuestos "Defensores de la Tierra". Ese nombre siembre le sonó como a un estúpido grupo de defensores del verde. Tenia que acelerar la marcha, o arriesgarse a perder su presa con un grupo de activistas.

No fue hasta que estuvo a menos de mitad de camino, cuando sonó la alarma de emergencia. Maldijo en voz baja. Esos estúpidos humanos ya se habían dado cuenta. En cuanto a los alborotadores de las calles, ellos no se lanzaron a correr, gritaron, maldecir, entrar en pánico, o sacrificar vírgenes, solo se quedaron como estaban. Agradecía la estupidez humana, de no saber, o simplemente ignorar el hecho de que sus vidas pendían de un hilo. Eso le dejaba trabajar sin un maldito escandalo bajo sus pies, pero era molesto si alguno se ponía en medio de su camino.

Al diablo, todo ese escandalo de hay abajo le esta destruyéndole los tímpanos. Constantemente se maldice por tener los oídos tan sensibles.

Continúo corriendo y saltando por los techos, tenia que ser rápido si no quería que los humanos le quitaran la oportunidad de regresar al inframundo. Trece años encerrado en este mundo fueron más que suficiente para él, especialmente estando tan debilitado. Con cada demonio que entraba en este reino, obtenía una oportunidad de retornar al suyo, solo si llegaba a tiempo y aprovechaba los restos de la energía del portal; se desvanecían demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Ya podía escuchar los disparos y explosiones de la batalla. Para él eran como una hermosa melodía, una canción de cuna, un detonador de sus más bajos instintos demoniacos, a los que se ve obligado a reprimir para no llamar mucho la atención en este mundo. Hace tiempo entendió que no era prudente llamar la atención, aunque tuviese todos sus poderes no era tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a un mundo entero. Ya lo había intentado, creyó que los humanos eran muy inferiores a él, incluso en su estado actual. El resultado fue el doble de su peso en plomo en cada parte de su cuerpo, volar por los aires más de una docena de veces, electrocución y encierro, seguido de experimentos y pruebas que no le apetecía recordar. Fue en una de esas pruebas en la que descubrieron que era un hibrido; no tenían interés alguno en un hibrido. Acabo por hacer un trato, después de su pequeña demostración de habilidad le ofrecieron, o trabajar para ellos consiguiendo "especímenes" y quizás, si lo hacia bien, le ayudarían a regresar al inframundo, o pasar el resto de sus días con más de trescientas inyecciones al día, pruebas de tolerancia al dolor, resistencia al frio y al calor, ser despellejado para estudiar su regeneración y si tenia suerte… disección.

En lo personal no veía nada de malo el tener que cazar a sus congéneres, al fin de cuentas los demonios siempre hacen lo mejor para si mismos. Y entre más fuerte era él demonio que llegaba de polizón, más energía tenia él portal. Fácilmente podía almacenar esa energía en su cuerpo e ir regenerando sus habilidades poco a poco, y cuando tuviera él suficiente poder se despediría de esté asqueroso mundo. Eso claro, si lograba quitarse el collar.

Por seguridad le pusieron un collar como si fuese un perro, cada ves que desobedecía una orden más de 5.000v recorrían su cuerpo. Eso era humillante, y dudaba de que si cumplía un "buen trabajo" lo dejarían ir tranquilamente a casa. Lo único bueno eran las noches como esta era el éxtasis que sentía por la llegada de un nuevo demonio, era algo único.

Por fin pudo ver un punto de control. Todos los civiles estaban siendo evacuados fuera de la zona. Simplemente paso por encima y continúo su camino.

Pudo escuchar un fuerte rugido, por lo que buscó a estructura más alta de la zona y subió hasta la cumbre para inspeccionar el área. Frente a él se hallaba una enorme plaza, los lugares como eso eran raros en una ciudad de metal, pero eran apacibles… si no fuese por un demonio de seis metros, con un cuerpo de lagarto, cabeza de tortuga, su mano derecha con cinco garras de cuchillo en lugar de dedos, escupiendo fuego al cielo y rodeado de militares disparándole con fusiles de energía y arrojando granadas.

Los soldados habían rodeado a demonio, y estaban continuamente disparándole con sus fusiles, por desgracia estos eran inútiles. Las bazucas parecían tener más efecto sobre él. Y la continúa ráfaga por parte de las naves, y los cañones de sus tanques les daban más oportunidad.

Por desgracia, este no entraba en el rango de demonios estúpidos. A una velocidad que iba en contra de su tamaño y peso, arremetió contra un grupo de soldados que se encontraban en su camino, los hizo pedazos con sus garras, y se dirigió al tanque, esquivó el misil dirigió directo hacia su pecho y cuando llego, levanto al tanque sobre su cabeza y lo arrojo a una de las naves, lo que las hizo bolar en pedazos. Se dirigió al siguiente para repetir la operación, pero otro molesto grupo de soldados se puso en su camino, levanto su cabeza y tomo una inmensa cantidad de aire, entonces curvó su cuerpo al frente y exhaló un enorme torrente de fuego. Eso hubiese bastado para convertirlos a todos en cenizas… de haber llegado, justo cuando el torrente de fuego estaba llegando a los soldados, una figura totalmente vestida de negro callo sobre la cabeza del demonio, la cual callo al piso con un poderoso estruendo. Inmediatamente él individuo cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha y su cara por una mascara tan negra como sus ropas, salto hacia el frente y, dio cara al demonio.

Los soldados comenzaron a retroceder, dándoles espacio a esos dos monstruos para pelear, pero se mantuvieron cerca para brindar apoyo. Una de ellos mando un mensaje al resto de las unidades, "Omega a llegado, mantengan sus posiciones"

Él demonio se levanto lentamente, y dio un enorme rugido al cielo.

Omega aprovecho esta oportunidad para cargar hacia adelante, en la palma de su mano derecha formo una enorme llama azul y la presionó, esta llama cubrió todo su puño.

Cuando él demonio bajo su cabeza no había nadie frente a él, pero debajo otro demonio dio un fuerte salto hacia arriba y conecto un terrible gancho que lo mando a bolar más de cinco metro en el aire. Omega dio un salto hasta estar frente al pecho del demonio, giro en el aire y le dio una patada tan fuerte que callo a quince metros de Omega. Omega supuso que quizás había exagerado, pero quería un combate con un demonio real, no un estúpido que creyera que todo él mundo se encogería de miedo solo por rugirle a la nada y exhalar un poco de fuego.

Cuando el demonio se levantó, solo podía sentir una gran rabia hacia ese enano que lo había humillado de semejante modo. Cargo una enorme cantidad de energía en su mano izquierda y golpeo el suelo, eso levantó una enorme ola de energía que se dirigió a Omega. Omega, por su parte, hizo exactamente lo mismo, cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su mano izquierda y cuando golpeo el piso, una ola todavía más grande y rápida se dirigió al demonio. Cuando ambas colisionaron, era obvia cual era la más fuerte. Al impactar de lleno en el demonio, esté rugió de dolor mientras volaba otros tres metros hacia atrás.

Omega mantuvo su posición, esperando a que volviera a levantarse y peleara enserio. Después de cinco minutos de espera, Omega estaba totalmente furioso, se acerco caminando al demonio, siendo seguido por una escuadrilla de soldados por detrás. A mitad de camino dio un salto y callo justo en cima de su adversario… estaba muerto…

Una mescla de decepción y rabia comenzó a mezclarse en su interior, este demonio era todavía más débil que el anterior. No podía distraerse, tenía que absorber la energía oscura del portal.

Detrás de él los soldados ya estaban llegando a su posición, bajo del demonio y asintió con la cabeza, esto hizo que todos se relajaran y comenzaron a trabajar. Mientras Omega buscaba los restos del portal, los soldados clavaron unas extrañas estacas de metal alrededor del demonio, Estas estacas comenzaron a iluminarse y una superficie transparente comenzó a formarse debajo de lo que pronto seria él espécimen B468 levantándolo en el aire.

Omega encontró los restos del portal, no podía verlo, pero sabia que estaba hay, extendió su mano y de la nada una ola de energía oscura comenzó a formarse y a ser absorbida por su cuerpo. Cuando acabo se dio cuenta de que quizás no debió haberse tomado su tiempo, quizás él demonio era débil, pero cantidad absorbida fue más grande que la usual. Suspiro al pensar la enorme cantidad que se perdió, y que este demonio solo tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de haber acabado aquí.

Omega siguió el procedimiento estándar y se dirigió al campamento. Donde sabia hallaría a su verdugo. Lo único que podía agradecer de esta noche era el haber llegado antes que cualquiera que esos estúpidos defensores de la tierra, ellos abrían rastreado la energía oscura y la abrían destruido

Omega llego al campamento, donde se encontraban numerosos camiones militares y, muchos de sus "compañeros" se encontraban mal heridos. Pidió algunas indicaciones hacia la carpa principal y se dirigió a ella. El campamento estaba situado a mitad de la calle, y algunos edificios eran usados como centro de operaciones. No es que hubiese mucho que hacer ahora, pero estas cosas toman su tiempo.

Al dirigirse a su destino, no dio mucha importancia al resto de los soldados, quienes lo miraban con odio por ser uno de "ellos", otros estaban agradecidos de que llegara, pero nunca lo dirían en voz alta, y simplemente lo ignorarían, y finalmente estaban los que lo miraban con temor, ellos solo voltearían para otro lado y esperarían a que se marchase.

Cuando llego a la carpa tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y entro. Como esperaba, "él" estaba hay.

Jugando con una consola portátil en lugar de trabajar, el Doctor Frederick Smaltle se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la carpa. Sus ojos brillaron cunado dieron con Omega, y este trato de ocultar un escalofrió.

"Bienvenido, me alegro de que te encuentres bien, Omega" dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto. "Comenzaba a pensar que esté te había dañado gravemente" como si fuese una rata de laboratorio, comenzó a examinar cada parte de Omega. "Parece que me equivoqué. Eso es… ¿bueno?" una extraña mirada cruzó su rostro y, Omega sabia que tenia que decir algo o se convertiría en carne asada.

"N… No hubo problemas, solo me tome un poco de tiempo para medir sus habilidades. Parece que este era solo uno de clase baja" trato de sonar relajado, pero en lo profundo de su ser preferiría enfrentarse a un ejercito de perros del infierno a tener que lidiar de con este tipo.

"Yaaa, eso es bueno, Omega" desplego una sonrisa, y comenzó a acariciar un lado de la mascara de Omega, no basta decir que esto le puso los pelos de punta, "Pero tenemos un maqueño problemita, mi pequeño Omega." Todo el cuerpo de Omega se tenso, y difícilmente pudo articular palabra, por suerte, él buen doctor lo hizo por él. "Se supone que debes esforzarte para que todos los especímenes queden con vida, y según los testimonios… no lo hiciste" el buen doctor saco un pequeño control remoto de su bolsillo, "Sabes que significa, ¿no?"

"Mierda…"

Click

Una descarga eléctrica de 5.000v comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, quienes estaban fuera de la carpa, solo vieron una luz segadora, y lo que parecía un cuerpo retorciéndose. Esté maldito sociópata siempre encontraba una excusa para presionar él botón.

Cuando termino, el cuerpo de Omega estaba que echaba humo, literalmente. "Eso fue por la grosería. Ya te e dicho que es malo decir malas palabras"

Click

Nuevamente, una luz segadora fue vista a trabes de la carpa, y el olor a carne quemada inundo el ambiente. En su estado actual, Omega se habría preocupado de saber que algunos soldados encontraban ese aroma… apetitoso.

"Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Regresa a la base y duerme un poco" se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su video juego. "Oh, espera un minuto… llégate aquí antes de que te llamáramos, dime Omega ¿sentiste al demonio antes o después que nosotros?"

"Pues…"

Click

* * *

**El Inframundo**

"No nos dieron la autorización" dijo la pelirroja. Trece años de tramites, y se encontraba con las manos vacías. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era encontrar un modo de entrar al mundo humano sin ser detectada. Podría haberlo hecho antes, pero no quería empeorar más las cosas si se sabía que la mano derecha del rey demonio se metió al mundo de los humanos.

"Lo siento, si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer para ayudar, me gustari-"

"Creo que ya has hecho bastante, Flonne" sus palabras eran veneno puro. Nadie que las hubiese conocido antes llegaría a pensar que Etna pudiese dirigirse de ese modo a su amiga, ahora ex-amiga. Pero fue Flonne la que las metió en este aprieto. Y definitivamente ella no las sacaría. "Tendremos que meternos… sin que nadie se entere" Etna sabia las pocas probabilidades de meterse en él mundo humano sin ser detectadas. Y también sabía su destino si eran atrapadas, ya sea por los Héroes Defensores de la Tierra (HDT), o peor, la Organización de Investigación Demoniaca (OID). Una la destruiría, y la otra experimentaría con ella. Además, tendría suerte si Laharl no fue destruido, o disecado. Ella sabia que el que no se allá detectado un demonio con esas especificaciones en la Tierra, era una mentira. No podía iniciar una guerra contra el mundo humano, pero si probaba que mentían, entonces podría utilizar sus propias leyes en contra de ellos. En cualquier caso, tenia que encontrar a Laharl.

"Hay que prepararnos. Si queremos encontrar al príncipe, debemos meternos sin que se den cuenta, y de hay iniciar la búsqueda" realmente no tenia ni idea de como hacer eso, el mundo humano tenia un montón de tecnología capas de detectar a cualquier demonio con un margen de error de 00,01%, si quería encontrarlo tendría que aprovechar ese 00,01%. Tendría que cobrar un montón de favores y, pedir todavía más.

"Hare lo mejor que pueda, tengo que reparar mi error, y disculparme con Laharl por los problemas que cause" dijo. Se sentía muy responsable de todo y, de hecho lo era. Hace trece años se había dejado engañar y, se había vuelto en contra de Laharl pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Realmente no puedo creer que hayas sido tan crédula. Cielos, cualquier demonio se hubiera dado cuenta de que ese era Baal" se encargo de escupir ese nombre, esa ves realmente se las había jugado. Y el resultado: un príncipe perdido y una amistad rota. Al fin de cuentas no todo fue culpa de Baal, Flonne también había contribuido. "Por todos los cielos, solo tú confundirás a Baal con Dios" trato de decir algo más, pero el rostro triste del ángel caído no la dejo acabar. "En cualquier caso, ya no tiene importancia. Lo importante ahora es buscar un modo de pasar al mundo humano sin ser detectados, ¿entendido?".

"¡Entendido! Definitivamente traeremos a Laharl de vuelta, entonces podre explicarle lo que paso, disculparme y, todo regresara a ser como antes" aun cuando Flonne tuviera esas esperanzas, Etna no estaba tan segura. Solo sabía que él estaba vivo, pero si realmente estaba vivo ¿Cómo diablos lo traería? Todo lo que se le ocurrió fue secuestrarlo una ves que lo hallara. Realmente no creía en las leyes humanas, pero estaba segura de que no intentarían perseguirlos, ellos no son tan estúpidos para pelear contra los demonios en su propio terreno. Por un lado las Leyes. Por otro lado la suerte. Sus únicas armas en ese momento. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de si las leyes realmente le ayudarían. Pero prefería dejarla como una opción, aun cuando en su interior sabia que el llevárselo por la fuerza era la única opción.

Su mente estaba obligada a pensar en miles de métodos, resultados, causas, soluciones, lo legal y lo ilegal. En definitiva, el mundo de los humanos era el más complicado de todos. Y justo él príncipe se viene a perder en él.

"Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer" suspiro. Le tomaría mucho tiempo él encontrar al príncipe.

Flonne la siguió. Ella también estaba cansada, pero a diferencia de su amiga, todo lo que podía hacer era dar ánimos y rezar porque todo estuviera bien. Lo cual era poco, comparado con todos los problemas que Etna tuvo que enfrentar. No solo tenía que trabajar para encontrar a Laharl, sino que se vio obligada a hacerse cargo del trono. Eso ponía un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Flonne pudo notar las bolsas oscuras que Etna trataba de ocultar con maquillaje; eso solo aumento la culpa que sentía por todo esto. Ella solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

"Etna… quizás deberías tratar de dormir un poco".

"No hay tiempo. Tengo una reunión sobre el aumento de impuestos de este año, en diez minutos, y después debo de encargarme de esa revuelta de Prinnies y su demanda de derechos; pero a ellos los puedo hacer volar" y eso no era ni la mitad de las cosas que tendría que hacer.

"Lo siento…" solo pudo susurrar.

* * *

**Sede de la Organización de Investigación Demoniaca**

Omegas se despertó muy adolorido. Es por eso que no le gustaba tratar con ese tipo.

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando le ponía ese estúpido collar. Cada comentario que hacia le hizo ganarse 5.000v. No fue hasta que serró la boca cuando ese lunático le dijo cuanto detestaba las malas palabras, pero…. ¡¿Cómo no decir groserías?! Si la respuesta que obtuvo después de preguntar que hacia el collar fue una descarga eléctrica.

Se sentó en la cama con un poco de esfuerzo; todo su cuerpo ardía.

Su traje negro fue remplazado por una bata blanca, todo lo que le quedaba era la mascara que cubría su rostro.

La habitación era realmente pequeña, era un simple cuarto totalmente blanca con cámaras en cada esquina. Era vigilado las 24hs del día, incluso implantaron un rastreador en su cuerpo, un paso fuera de los limites permitidos y… ¡KABUM! Podía despedirse de este mundo, aunque no precisamente del modo que él deseaba.

Pasó su mano derecha por su cabeza y se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: buscar algo que ya no estaba hay. Sus antenas…

Se las arrancaron.

Debía ser él tercer mes en este en este maldito manicomio cuando fue llevado a la sala de estudios. Como si ese nombre le sentara tan bien. Todavía recuerda cuando lo dejaron colgado de la pared y, trajeron a esa sexi guerrera. Valla estudio que se dieron, le arrancaron la poca ropa que le quedaba, le inyectaron un especie de tranquilizante que, aunque no la dejo inconsciente, si la debilito lo suficiente para que esos cinco bastardos se dieran un festín. Todavía recuerda los gritos, mientras era salvajemente penetrada, por su ano, vagina y boca, mientras los otros dos tomaron sus manos y la obligaron a masturbarlos, al final quedo totalmente cubierta de semen. Apestaba, casi podía oler ese asqueroso olor a grasa de foca. Cuando llego un guardia creyó que los detentaría, pero solo se rio y pregunto si habían dejado algo para él.

Esa chica sigue en serrada para "beneficio" de la ciencia junto con muchas otras. Aunque la tasa de natalidad entre un demonio y un humano es escasa no se sorprendería saber que alguna quedo embarazada, pero lo que halla pasado con ese bebe… eso si que no quería saberlo.

Típico de los humanos, capturar, torturar, experimentar, violar, seguir experimentando, volver a violar, capturar más para seguir divirtiéndose como les plazca y… bueno, no son tan diferentes a la mayoría de los demonios.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente, no era como si afuera estuviera mucho mejor. Frente a él había un letrero pitado en una pared de adamantino: izquierda: baño; derecha: a las salas de experimentaciones de demonios menores y otras criaturas.

Muchos pensarían que es extraño el que su "cuarto" se hallarla justamente en ese sitio, pero ninguno era mas conveniente. Por un lado estaba el baño; por otro su recordatorio de que pasara si planea algo en su contra.

Se dirigió a las salas de experimentación. Como seguía caminando, las paredes pasaron de adamantino, a vidrio reforzado. Por ellos podía ver perfectamente bien esos experimentos que se presumía eran en beneficio de la humanidad. Aunque no entendía que beneficio obtendría la humanidad al dispararle a un demonio clavado a la pared mientras cuatro científicos y tres guardias se emborrachaban, o mentarle tubos en el recto a otro, y otros dos en la nariz mientras comienzan a bombearle gas mostaza. No podía reparar el ellos, no era como si pudiese ayudarlos, solo podía pensar en él y solo e-

Se detuvo en seco, a su izquierda pudo divisar a una niña, una simple niña demonio: cola, orejas puntiagudas, colmillos. Pensó que debería tener no más de 500 años, y hay estaba… totalmente desnuda en una camilla, los brazos extendidos y colgando del aire, sus piernas abiertas, y uno de esos malditos enfermos sacándole sangre. La pequeña se estremeció ligeramente al sentir él piquete, al menos estaba viva, aunque no sabia si eso era bueno o malo. En especial cuando noto que ese enfermo ni siquiera trataba de ocultar su maldita erección. Por un segundo pensó en destrozar ese vidrio, saltarle enzima y destazarlo pedazo por pedazo, pero no podía, no mientras tuviese ese collar y esa bomba.

Ese sucio doctor guardo la sangre en una pipeta, junto con muchas otras muestras. Cuando Omega noto que comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones… continúo su camino. Antes de llegar al final de la línea la miro por última vez… sus ojos estaban abiertos… lo miraban, le pedían ayuda, quería ser salvada. Omega apretó los diente y continuo, en cierta forma fue una suerte que no se quedara a ver como ese pervertido le volteaba bruscamente la cabeza y la obligaba a comerse su… Hubiera destrozado la mayor parte de este sitio antes de explotar, pero no serviría de nada. Todo continuaría una vez haya hecho ¡KABUM!

"Este sitio apesta…"

* * *

**Cuarto secreta de Etna**

Etna estaba al borde del colapso. Su cuarto secreto, el que se supone utilizaba principalmente para escribir en su diario o relajarse, se había convertido en el único sitio en todo el castillo donde podía dormir sin un prinny que viniera con otra emergencia.

Desde que al príncipe lo echaron de cabeza al mundo humano había tenido que enfrentarse a más de mil demonios por semana, tanto fuertes como patéticamente débiles que querían quedarse con el trono. Y esa maldita asamblea oscura… no importa de cuanto era el soborno, siempre era un NO, realmente disfrutaban verla así.

En cuanto a Flonne, bueno, entendía que con su cabecita era fácil jugársela… ¡¿pero confundir la voz de Baal con la voz de Dios?! Eso por si mismo ya daba a entender que algo no estaba bien conectado hay arriba. Eso podía entenderlo, y realmente quería perdonarla pero cuando pensaba en todos los problemas que le ocasiono a ella y al príncipe… cuando pensaba cómo se dirigido a ellos con ese balbuceo histérico de cómo se había equivocado con nosotros y usaría todo su poder y tiempo para detenernos y, cómo se fue con un caballero de armadura dorada, que cualquier imbécil se abría dado cuenta de que era Baal cubierto de oro… ¡Dios!

Los tres se habían conocido desde hace cuanto… ¿300 años? Y se va con el primer demonio cubierto de oro que alega ser un ser divino.

Observo por un momento el retrato del antiguo Overlord Krichevskoy que se encontraba colgado sobre su cama, él sabría perfectamente que hacer. Se acostó sobre las sabanas e intento dormir un poco, aunque quisiese, no podía darse el lujo de dormir por más de dos horas, todavía tenía que encontrar un método de meterse al mundo de los humanos sin que se percataran de su presencia.

"Príncipe" susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

No dejaría que nada ni nadie le impidieran cumplir con la promesa de su difunto y amado rey.

Encontraría al príncipe, lo traería de vuelta al infierno para arreglar toda la mierda acumulada, y ya de paso lo molestaría lo suficiente para arrepentirse de ser tan estúpido para no poder regresar solo. Esa ya era una falta y a su parecer una razón para matarlo por no ser un gran rey, pero le daría otra oportunidad y, en cuanto a Flonne… eso tendrían que solucionarlo cuando regresara. No podían arriesgarse a que los volviera a traicionar con algún prinny que se vistiera de blanco y alegara ser un espíritu divino… otra vez.

* * *

**Casa del amor de Flonne**

Flonne se encontraba rezándole en un altar en nombre del Serafín, con la esperanza de un milagro que trajera de vuelta a Laharl y, por fin regresar todo a la normalidad. Soñaba con el día en que Laharl aparecería por la puerta dimensional con una de sus comunes rabietas, enfadado por todo lo ocurrido, pero sabía que después de unas cuantas explosiones y patadas a prinnies regresaría a la normalidad. Y todo volvería a cómo solía ser...

No era como si ella pudiese saber lo que le había ocurrido, lo que estaba obligado a hacer para los humanos.

Puede que trece años sea poco para los demonios pero es tiempo suficiente para cambiar a una persona. Especialmente a una cómo Laharl; no importa cómo lo miren sigue siendo solo un niño.

En el punto de vista de Flonne e incluso Etna, Laharl seguía siendo la misma persona, si no cambio en más de mil años no lo hará en solo trece, no importa donde esté.

Lo cierto es que ellas subestimaban mucho a los humanos. Sabían cuidarse de sus armas, pero para los demonios son solo sacos de carne sin ningún tipo de poder.

Los humanos tienen más poder de lo que los demonios se imaginan.

Cómo Flonne termino sus rezos, se dirigió salón para iniciar sus clases.

"¡Hoy toca frases para expresar cariño y amor!" dijo mientras se dirigía energéticamente al aula.

* * *

**Cuartel general de los Héroes Defensores de la Tierra**

"Esto a llegado demasiado lejos…" susurro él subcomandante de operaciones anti-demonios. "No podemos permitir que esos monos vestidos de blanco, sigan opacándonos, a este paso nuestra empresa se ira por el caño"

"¿Empresa? Nosotros os dedicamos a mantener al mundo a salvo de esas bestias sedientas de sangre a las que llamamos demonios. No somos ni una empresa ni ninguna otra cosa. Si la OID puede mantener a los inocentes a salvo de los demonios deberíamos estar agradecidos por su apoyo" no era la primera ves que él comandante y sub comandante tenían esta charla. Mientras que él comandante veía esta organización como un medio de ganar más dinero, mientras que él comandante solo podía pensar en el bien estar de todos los seres humanos, y la seguridad del planeta.

El sub comandante apretó los puños con rabia "Con todo respeto, señor. No podemos permitir que continúen por delante de nosotros, no solo por el dinero, sino por el riesgo que representan. En estos momentos la OID se encuentra muy por enzima de nosotros, ya cuenta con un mayo apoyo popular por parte del pueblo civil, e incluso las grandes cabecillas en el gobierno" tomo un poco de aire y se relajo.

"Lo que trato de decir es que nos ponen en peligro"

El comandante suspiro, sabía a que se refería. Ya habían perdido a la mayor parte de sus contribuyentes e incluso una gran parte del apoyo militar.

Por alguna razón, la OID se había fortalecido enormemente en estos últimos años. En el pasado no era mucha la diferencia entre ambas, pero últimamente se habían hecho mucho más fuertes, a su parecer no era realmente algo malo, de hecho era fantástico, el número de civiles y soldados caídos en combate disminuyo considerablemente.

Pese a que escuchó los rumores sobre un ser de tinieblas con él que habían hecho contrato y que se dedicaba a cazar a los demonios por ellos, seguía apoyando su trabajo. No es como si fuese alguien para decirles como hacer su trabajo, si ellos estaban aliados con un demonio, pues daba lo mismo siempre y cuando no enloqueciese y comenzase a matar indiscriminadamente todo lo que se encontrase.

"Como ya le he dicho, subcomandante… nuestro deber es y será defender la Tierra de todo ser no humano, o incluso humano de cualquier tipo de amenazas. Es cierto que recibimos más apoyo y dinero por cada demonio que logramos detener, pero no por eso nos dedicaremos a desprestigiar a otra organización que se esta encargando de defender la vida de la Tierra. Puede retirarse" hizo un ademan a la puerta y regreso a sus papeles.

El sub comandante asintió y se retiro cómo se lo ordenaron.

Antes de salir susurro entre dientes muy suavemente:

"Esto no se quedara así"

* * *

**Sede de la Organización de Investigación Demoniaca – Laboratorio**

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron automáticamente en cuanto Omega se acercó. Ya había pasado por los vestidores por lo que traía puesto su habitual traje negro, definitivamente era más cómodo que esa bata, y más resistente que la armadura de cualquier soldado. Era necesario que siguiese con vida para poder recolectar más especímenes, por lo que sus armas y armaduras eran de mayor calidad que las de los humanos, de hecho, ninguna se sus armas podía ser utilizada por humanos.

Omega se acerco a una mujer que parecía estar tomando notas mientras examinaba algunas articulaciones de demonios caídos. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el curioso desarrollo que esos brazos habían sufrido después de algunas alteraciones genéticas.

Ese era su trabajo, encontrar algo que permita debilitar o, en el mejor de los casos matar a todo tipo de demonios que se aparezcan en él mundo. Esa mujer era la más dedicada a la hora de trabajar en algo que matara a los congéneres de Omega, que más se podía esperar, si esa mujer odiaba profundamente a los demonios.

Su nombre era Tifani Meidres.

No había cumplido dieciséis añoso cuando dio a luz al hijo de su padre; un demonio que sedujo a su madre, y cuando se canso de ella la mato para tener un poco de diversión con su hija. Ese día se quebró, él amoroso padre que conocía, él hombre que siempre tenia una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, la tenia contra el piso mientras la vezaba ferozmente. El resto no lo recuerda, ya que cayó en un estado de shock, y cuando recupero su estado consiente, seguía hay… en el piso, su ropa desgarrada, y por sus piernas se deslizaba el semen blanco de su padre… manchado de la sangre roja de su propia hija.

El abuso continúo por meses, nadie le creía, decían que era una mentirosa por culpar a un hombre tan amable por la trágica muerte de su esposa. Pequeña mentirosa, mal agradecida, arpía sin corazón, tu madre se decepcionaría si te escuchara decir eso, eres una mocosa si corazón; pequeña bastarda. Todo eso y mucho más era lo que tuvo que soportar por parte de sus vecinos, maestros, e incluso algunos de sus amigos.

Muchas beses intento decirles a todos que su padre era realmente un demonio, pero eso solo empeoro el abuso que sufría por parte de todo aquel que conociese a su padre. "Ese hombre es un ángel" solían decir… un ángel…

Trato de rezarle a Dios por ayuda, pero nunca mando a uno de esos supuestos –ángeles- para salvarla. Eso solo logro que perdiera la fe en Dios.

Cuando quedo embarazada, las miradas y el abuso se pusieron peor, puta, perra, ramera, pequeña zorra, eres una desgracia para tu familia, ¿siquiera sabes quien es él padre?, deberías estar agradecida de que tu padre sea tan considerado contigo después de todos los problemas que le causas, muérete y deja que ese hombre busque su felicidad, solo eres una maldita perra mal agradecida.

Y su padre/carcelero, dio la cara por ella diciendo que solo había tomado malas decisiones, y que la apoyaría y amaría sin importar qué.

Ella realmente quería morir.

Cuando dio a luz en su propia casa; en su propio cuarto, con su padre como partero, listo para traer a su hijo/nieto a este mundo, se encargo de que su hija ya no tuviese más descendencia. Se rio mientras le hacia eso la ya maltrecha vagina de su propia hija, estaba disfrutándolo, lo disfruto tanto que no pudo evitar hachero hay mismo. Ni siquiera corto el cordón umbilical, solo la penetro hay mismo y disfruto con cada uno de sus gritos y suplicas, combinados con el llanto de un pequeño bebe junto a ellos.

Era una niña.

Una vez terminado, tomó el cordón umbilical y tiro fuertemente de él.

Su hija ya no le serbia para nada, tomó a su hija/nieta, y se marcho de esa casa, pensando que ya no volvería a ver a su amada hija.

Tardaron una semana en hallara.

En el hospital descubrieron que no era humana, por lo menos no completamente… y la trasladaron a la Organización de Investigación Demoniaca.

No era cómo si todo fue mejor después de eso, pero en cierto modo era mejor que estar con su padre, y al tener sus genitales destruidos no tenia que preocuparse por ser violada.

Cuando descubrieron su alta inteligencia, le ofrecieron un puesto a cambio de la venganza contra su padre. En lo personal le bastaría con no volver a verlo, y volver a empezar en algún sitio alejado de su antiguo hogar, pero ellos no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente. Pero en el fondo ella deseaba verlo, no por venganza, sino por su hija… no podía soportar la idea de que ella estuviera sufriendo las mismas penurias.

Quizás solo la haya visto una vez, mientras era violada, solo un segundo, pero en ese segundo… ella la amó.

No dejaría que su hija sufriera lo mismo que ella, pero en el fondo sabía que era demasiado tarde. Después de todos estos años, ella sabía que en este punto cabe la posibilidad de que ya sea abuela.

A parte del Dr. Frederick Smaltle, nadie a parte de los altos mandos sabía acerca de eso.

Omega tampoco sabía nada de Tifani, a parte de la indiferencia con la que lo trataba, y aunque podía sentir una ligera energía oscura característica en todos los demonios, aunque era muy leve por lo que no le llamo mucho la atención.

Cuando Tifani se percato de la presencia de Omega, simplemente lo miro de reojo y continúo trabajando. "Hay un abuso en la sala nueve" susurró mientras recordaba a esa pobre niña.

"Son demonios, que sufran antes de causen sufrimiento a otros" respondió fríamente. Omega sabia que era inútil tratar de razonar con ella. Ya lo intento antes, pero solo se gano otro choque eléctrico.

No sabia por qué, pero no odiaba a esta mujer cómo odiaba al Dr. Frederick. No sabia si era porque ya se había vuelto masoquista por tantos choques eléctricos, o porque el Dr. Frederick tenia una extraña tendencia homosexual que combinada con su obsesión con torturarlo hacían que temiera por su virilidad. Ser violado por un científico loco no estaba en sus planes, y convertirse en la mascota de una dominadora tampoco.

"Es prácticamente una niña"

"No… ella es un demonio, solo un demonio asqueroso que crecerá para destruir las vidas de los inocentes" volteó para ver a Omega directamente con esos ojos fríos y penetrantes que resaltaban su odio por su especie. "¿Entiendes?" más que una pregunta, era una advertencia. Omega sabia cuando callar, no por miedo, sino por la tristeza que esa mujer resaltaba en sus ojos cada ves que mencionaba a los demonios.

"Entendido" no. Omega no entendía, no todos los demonios eran iguales. Pero a esta mujer no le importaba, en lo que a ella le respectaba, no importa edad, genero, procedencia, naturaleza, o debilidad. Solo la muerte de lo que a ella le parecían las criaturas más detestables de este mundo. "Solo no me parece adecuado el que nos comportemos como ellos" Tifani dejo de teclear, y Omega sabia que había tocado una fibra sensible.

Después de unos segundos, que a Omega le parecieron una eternidad, ella continuo con su trabajo." No… No somos como ellos, ellos son crueles, ellos son fríos, ellos son despiadadas maquinas sin corazón que solo piensan en causar dolor a todo lo puro e inocente en la Tierra" sus manos comenzaron a temblar de rabia." Omega, realmente no espero que lo entiendas, tú eres como esas bestias al fin y al cabo, encuentras placer en el dolor ajeno. Ya sea en humanos… o en alguno de tu propia especie" nuevamente miro a Omega. "No me vengas con que estas preocupado por una niña. Los tuyos le harían cosas mucho peores a niñas todavía más pequeñas. Se perfectamente que tipo de monstruos son ustedes" regreso a su trabajo, pero su furia por las palabras de Omega no seso. Pero curiosamente, después de casi matarlo por las descargas eléctricas del collar, él Dr. Frederick se lo había quitado hasta nuevo aviso. Eso fue lo único que agradecía de ese loco, aunque no sabía porque lo había hecho, creía que se regocijaba con su dolor.

Omega ya había notado la admiración con la que Tifani trataba al Doctor, y cómo se esforzaba por ganar su aprobación. Aunque no sabía como alguien pudiese querer ganarse la aprobación de ese loco.

Él Dr. Frederick Smaltle no era el tipo de científico que torturaba y violaba a su antojo. No, él era peor, cumplía su trabajo. Omega ya había sido testigo de lo que era capas de hacer. En el no había odio, furia o placer en lo que hacia, solo cumplía su trabajo con una sonoriza y cuando terminaba continuaba con el siguiente.

Los castigos sin sentido del Doctor eran un pequeño precio en comparación con lo que otros demonios sufrían por culpa de su investigación.

"Solo quería que lo supieras. Me retiro" Omega salió por la puerta, sabia que era una perdida de tiempo. No era la primera vez que Omega trataba de reportar abusos, pero ella solo lo ignoraba, y continuaba con su trabajo.

Y Omega se había transformado en un simple perro que ladra cuando se lo piden.

Este día no podía ser peor.

Sonó la alarma…

* * *

**El Inframundo**

"…y con esto reduciríamos los incidentes por parte de los estúpidos que piensas que tienen madera de Overlord" Etna termino su discurso, y el consejo parecía más que complacido. La votación fue un anime y la reunión termino.

Etna estaba exhausta.

Necesitaba comer un poco, y volver a la cama. Al mirar su reloj descubrió que si se apresuraba y se aseguraba de que nadie la molestara, podía comer y dormir al menos cinco horas. ¡Cinco horas! Eso es mucho más de o que había dormido en mucho tiempo.

Pero un pensamiento la golpeo fusto en la cara. "Tengo que encontrar el modo de traer al príncipe…" pensó con amargura. Sus cinco horas se transformaron en solo una y media.

"Realmente voy a castigarlo cuando lo traiga de regreso…" pensó.

"Etna"

Perfecto.

"¿Qué quieres, Flonne?" pregunto. No tenia tiempo que perder con ella. Aunque fuera, necesitaba comer algo.

"Encontré un método para entrar al mundo humano sin ser detectadas" respondió con mucho orgullo.

¡¿Qué?! Después de años de trámites, planificaciones, sobornos, chantajes, favores cobrados, lavado de cerebro y lágrimas de cocodrilo. Flonne tenía la osadía de decirle que lo hallo, así nada más.

"¿De que demonios estas hablando, Flonne? Es imposible que tú, entre todos los demonios del castillo lo haya encontrado"

"Eso no fue muy amable" se molesto bastante por el comentario de su amiga. "Pero lo dejare pasar. Un compañero de celestia con conexiones dijo que puede meternos en un santiamén" Flonne se alegraba de conservar a todos sus amigos de celestia. Eso le permito encontrar un modo de solucionarlo todo.

La clavícula de Etna ya estaba por el piso. Después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer, ¿todo lo que hacia falta era una simple llamada a celestia? De no estar tan cansada, abría cuestionado la simplicidad, e incluso sospechado de alguien del cielo que este dispuesto a ayudar a dos demonios a entrar a territorio humano. Pero quería dormir… y estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier cosa que le permitiera descansar.

"Partimos pasado mañana. No perderemos más tiempo" sentencio. Estaba muy cansada para decir nada más. Desdió saltarse a comida e ir a la cama.

* * *

**Sede de la Organización de Investigación Demoniaca – Sala de reunión**

Omega y Tifani llegaron juntos a la sala de reuniones. La alarma no era para alertar acerca de un demonio, sino para una reunión de emergencias.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con que a parte de ellos no había nadie más, a excepción del director y algunos altos mandos militares. Esto no puede ser bueno, pensó Omega. Mientras que Tifani parecía decepcionada de que él Dr. Frederick no se hallara en la sala.

"Tome haciendo, Doctora" la doctora obedeció. A Omega solo le dio una breve mirada y continúo con su trabajo. Típico, Omega no era considerado ni una persona en ese sitio, por lo que bastaba con que se quedara contra la pared. "hace una hora nos llego información de una fuente confiable de que dos demonios planean meterse en la Tierra" eso llamo la atención de todos. No era muy frecuente el que les advirtieran sobre la entrada de demonios, y casi siempre eran llamadas de bromas de mas de cuarenta mil dólares.

"¿Qué tan confiable es esa fuente, director?" pregunto uno de los oficiales. Tenía curiosidad acerca de esa persona.

"Muy confiable, Richard" El director respondió, y Richard sabia cuando quedarse callado.

"¿Saben cuando? Esta vez fue Tifani quien pegunto.

"No todavía, pero se nos informara inmediatamente en cuanto se sepa cuando y donde"

A Tifani le llamó la atención el que una persona, o personas, supieran cuando y donde aparecerán demonios, pero sabía perfectamente que esta organización tendía a aliarse con seres no humanos, y que esos seres eran capases de vender a sus compañeros, por lo que decidió no preguntar más del tema.

Omega solo se dedico a mirar. No era como si él tuviese voto en estas reuniones, pero estaba obligado a asistir. Era eso o 5.000v.

"Les aviso ahora porque podrían llegar en cualquier momento, y los quiero a todos listos, ¿entienden?, listos. Quizás sea hoy, quizás mañana o el mes próximo, pero quiero que estén listos para cuando los llame" sentencio. Al director le gustaba estar siempre un paso delante de todos.

Omega sintió un poco de lastima por cualquier pobre diablo que llegara del inframundo. Pero también sentía excitación por la futura batalla.

(Dos días después)

* * *

**Centro de la ciudad**

"¿Qué? ¿Nos metió justo en medio de una ciudad? ¿Qué tipo de amigo tienes?" rugió Etna. Aparecer de la nada en medio de la ciudad no era su idea de discreción.

"Lo siento… pero por lo menos llegamos y, míralo por el lado bueno, la ciudad esta vacía" Flonne siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo de todo.

Era cierto, todo estaba vació, las calles, las tiendas, los edificios, no había absolutamente nada. Eso era bueno, extraño, pero bueno.

En estos momentos iniciaría la parte más difícil, encontrar al príncipe y regresar a casa. Lo malo de todo esto es que realmente no sabia donde empezar, no era como si pudiese reportar la desaparición de un Overlord demonio en alguna estación de policía, ni mucho menos meterse en la HDT y preguntar por él, y no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si se dirigía a la OID. Eso solo le causo escalofríos, ya había oído rumores de ese sitio.

Al mirar nuevamente las calles le pareció casi uno de esos milagros divinos que no hubiese nadie. Fue entonces cuando algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Tomó a Flonne por él brazo. "¡Corre!" grito. Se aparto justo a tiempo, ya que detrás de ellas algo exploto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la onda de choque las lanzara hacia adelante.

"¡¿Qué pas…!?"

"¡Es una trampa! Etna siguió corriendo por las calles vacías, mientras detrás de ella todo explotaba. Pensó en dar la vuelta por la esquina, pero coco con un campo de fuera invisible. Maldijo la tecnología humana.

Mientras corrían, Etna trato de darse la vuelta para ver cuantos soldados las perseguían. No vio a nadie.

Flonne estaba más que confundida, se suponía que esto seria fácil. Pero ahora estaba corriendo para salvar su vida, en medio de una calle desierta.

Etna se detuvo abruptamente cuando las explosiones cesaron. Toda la calle estaba destrozada, pero no había rastro de nadie, cómo Etna siguió mirando a la nada, Flonne levanto la vista, y entonces lo vio.

En un rascacielos, a unos cincuenta metros justo sobre ellas a ellas, una figura totalmente vestida de negro con una bazuca en el hombro les apuntaba directamente.

Lo que le llamo mas la atención, no fueron sus prendas o mascara totalmente negras, ni la bazuca que les apuntaba, sino que estaba parado en la pared del rascacielos como si no fuese nada.

Solo una cosa podía hacer algo así, solo un demonio.

El pensamiento de Flonne fue cortado cuando Etna se dio cuenta de la figura enmascarada sobre ellas, y salto para hacerle frente.

En lugar de disparar, el enmascarado tiro la bazuca a un lado, y comenzó a correr hacia abajo, justo cómo Etna corría hacia él. Flonne casi podía sentir la enorme sonrisa detrás de esa mascara, y por primera ves en mucho tiempo… sintió miedo.

En cuanto a Etna, ella invocó su lanza, y se preparo para atacar. Maldijo en vos baja el no haber traído ni siquiera un prinny.

La figura de negro se detuvo rápidamente, por un momento Etna pensó que se había acobardado, pero no. Algo en esta cosa no era normal, Etna podía sentirlo, la emoción que salía de ese sujeto, la excitación, el deseo de combatir, pero sobre todo, el deseo de matar.

Por un segundo fue ella quien dudo, pero venció rápidamente sus dudas, y sin basilar trato de atacarlo.

Etna arremetió ferozmente con su lanza, pero el enmascarado dio un leve golpe al eje de la lanza, lo cual desvió fácilmente el ataque, y la lanza quedo incrustada en la pared que utilizaban como campo de batalla. Etna quedo levemente paralizada, una voz detrás de su cabeza le dijo que debería huir lo más rápidamente posible, pero se negó a escucharla y trato de darle una fuerte estocada al enmascarado.

Antes de que su lanza llegara a tocarlo, él enmascarado la tomo por el eje y la detuvo. Etna trató de recuperarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, y con un leve movimiento de muñeca la lanza se rompió.

Flonne, que a diferencia de su ex-mejor amiga, sabia que lo mejor para ambas era huir, solo pudo ver con impotencia como su amiga arriesgaba su vida peleando con lo que ella suponía, un monstruo.

La figura oscura desvió su vista hacia el pequeño ángel caído, cuando Etna se dio cuenta, trato de aprovechar esa oportunidad para atacar directamente, pero él encapuchado lo esquivó fácilmente con un salto, y para su horror… callo justo detrás de Flonne.

Flonne estaba petrificada, ella no era débil ni nada por él estilo, pero ese ser justo detrás de ella irradia un aura asesina que superaba con creses cualquier tipo de criaturas con las que se había enfrentado antes, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente "muerte". Eso basto para que toda su vida cruzara justo en frente de sus ojos, no sabia por que, pero sintió que las ansias de matar de esa criatura eran más fuertes con ella que con Etna. No sabia si estar feliz o triste de que su amiga pudiese tener una oportunidad de escapar, si es que la aprovechaba.

"¡No te muevas, Flonne!" grito Etna, mientras preparaba su rayo sexi.

Sobre ellos, una lluvia de rayos comenzó a descender. Flonne se quedo en su lugar sabiendo que estaba a salvo, y el enmascarado dio medio pasa hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Flonne, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para ver la trayectoria de los rayos, y aun así… ninguno llego a tocarlo.

Etna cayó justo detrás del hombre de negro, y se mordió el labio inferior.

Etna se quedo atenta del enmascarado; él enmascarado seguía mirando la nuca de Flonne; Flonne estaba totalmente congelada.

En la mente de los tres los pensamientos eran claros:

Etna: ¿Y quien carajo es este tipo?

Flonne: Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…

Omega: Estas dos… ¿Quién mierda son?

* * *

**Omega P.O.V**

Me quede viendo a la rubia, era más que obvio que se estaba meando de miedo, y no lo digo solo por el liquido amarillento que corre por sus piernas. Pero más que eso… era familiar, muy familiar, casi cómo si la hubiese visto antes. Lo cual podría ser.

Gran parte de los experimentos a los que me sometieron hace trece años tenían que ver con mi cabeza.

Recuerdo, apenas, que tenia que ver algo sobre la eliminación y restauración de neuronas, y tejido cerebral, un experimento que mí buen amigo, él Doctor Frederick dolor en el culo Smaltle se encargo de liderar. Las consecuencias:

Jaquecas.

Problemas para dormir.

Perdida de apetito.

Perdida de memoria permanente.

Reducción temporal de la inteligencia (cuya traducción significa quedarse en un rincón babeando mientras miras al piso y te comes los mocos).

Perdida del libre albedrio (si no sabes nada de ti mismo ¿adonde vas a ir?

Trate de alejar esos malos recuerdos, todo lo que me quedaba del pasado era ese maldito día que llegue, la brutal paliza que me dieron, partes de las torturas, que para mi desgracia eran las peores, y la sensación de volver al inframundo.

Como odio a estos tipos, una vez recuperara mis poderes, que me quitara este collar, los rastreadores, las bombas, me librara de la vigilancia satelital, me escabullera de esas estúpidas cámaras ocultas por toda la ciudad, y de los agentes ocultos, definitivamente iban a sufrir. Ese solo pensamiento logro sacarme una sonrisa todavía más grande de la que tenia, y la chica frente a mi se tenso más, casi como si pudiera sentir mis intenciones, seguramente se calmaría más si supiera que no están dirigidas realmente a ella, pero no es como que cambiase nada.

Al fin y al cabo, estas dos acabarían siendo simples juguetes de unos enfermos.

La rubia seria una buena puta para ellos, incuso si se sigue orinando cómo lo hace ahora. Es increíble cuantos súper genios de la ciencia tienen un fetiche por la orina.

Y a muchos les gustaría pasar un buen rato con está pelirroja. Aunque lo mas probable es que termine en una mesa de disección.

Casi ciento lastiman por ellas…

Y a la vez estoy decepcionado, esperaba un desafío mucho más grande. Si todos allí abajo son como estas dos entonces los demonios estamos totalmente condenados.

Bueno creo que es momento para acabar con esto.

En un movimiento rápido corro hacia la rubia y la dejo inconsciente de un golpe.

Cuando la pelirroja se percata de mi movimiento parece estar en un estado de shock por mi movimiento rápido, pero lo vence y me mira con ira.

Corre hacia mí en una carrera casi tan rápida como la mía, pero a mis ojos sigue siendo muy lenta. Basto para saltar hacia adelante y pasar a su lado, ella estaba tan confundida que no noto cuando le efectué él mismo golpe que a la rubia.

Lleve mi mano hacia mi oreja para tocar un pequeño transmisor y recito:

"Misión cumplida"

Sean quienes sean, ya no importa. Eran débiles… y no valía la pena pensar mucho en ellas. Parte de mí así lo creía…

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Omega se alejo con decepción de sus dos victimas, ya estaba arto de esto, muy pocas veces había encontrado un rival que lo hiciese sangrar. Y, obviamente, no tuviera un control remoto que le causara terribles electrochoques.

Pero estas dos "señoritas" no consiguieron nada de eso, solo decepcionarlo aun más y hacer que comience a cuestionarse sobre las tan presumidas fuerzas de los habitantes del inframundo. O quizás fuese el que no luchaban en su propio terreno, la idea de ser mucha más poderoso de lo que es ahora solo por pisar él inframundo dibujo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios cubierto por la mascara. Pero aunque la mascara cubría su rostro la horrible sensación que causaba fue horrible. Aun que omega no lo sabía muchos de sus compañeros tenían miedo de él, esa era una de las razones por lo que la mayoría lo despreciaba tanto.

La increíble cólera asesina que era capas de efectuar hizo que muchos de ellos desertaran.

Los portales no siempre traen a un demonio con ellos, algunos permanecen activos y comienzan a traer enjambre tras enjambre de demonios, fue en uno de estos enjambres en los que Omega, por alguna razón comenzó a reírse como un maniaco, y asesinar a diestra y siniestra como si no hubiera un mañana. Pese a que realmente no le gustaban, se le entregaron armas, armas que utilizaba más a menudo en ese tipo de misiones, pero la ultima vez solo utilizo sus manos. Ese fue un espectáculo horrible para muchos, y la prueba de que esos portales tienen un límite.

Ni el mismo Omega sabia el porque detrás de sus acciones, pero no le importaba. A Tifani solo le serbia para confirmar lo salvaje que eran los demonios, a pesar claro… de que ella era lo mismo que Omega, la misma especie.

Cuando los camiones se acercaban, Omega pudo sentir una presencia extraña detrás de él, y tan pronto como se dio vuelta desapareció… junto con sus dos pequeñas victimas.

Omega debería de estar preocupado por haber perdido a dos saludables especímenes para no solo la diversión de esos animales en celo que decían apoyar a la ciencia, sino para el Dr. Frederick Smaltle. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se centraron solo en esa presencia, una criatura lo suficientemente rápida como para llevarse a dos chicas inconscientes y escapar sin dejar rastro en un instante sin duda seria poderosa.

Omega serró fuertemente los puños mientras detrás de su mascara se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa, era una de esas sonrisas que solo poseen los maniacos cuyo único destino es pasar el resto de sus días en una habitación acolchonada.

Comenzó a reír.

* * *

Cuando él Dr. Smaltle llego al escenario, noto que no había especímenes, pese a ser un sádico psicópata hijo de puta que disfrutaba darle electrochoque a Omega, era un hombre de ciencias que disfrutaba de su trabajo, cada espécimen estaba dividido en útiles e inútiles, los inútiles se los daba a sus colegas para que hiciesen lo que quisiesen y lo dejaran trabajar en paz con los realmente valiosos, él no era un hombre que se dejase llevar por sus bajos instintos, y mucho menos odiaba a los demonios, de hecho a él le daban perfectamente lo mismo, no existía diferencia para él.

Y aun cuando disfrutaba de hacerle la vida difícil a Omega, también sabia cuando era realmente necesaria, al igual de cuando parar. Y esta vez era necesario, Omega había fracasado, no sabia ni le importaba como, solo sabia que había fracasado y por eso tenia que ser castigado, era importante que le enseñara a Omega que las ordenes son absolutas, y que el fracaso no será tolerado.

El Dr. Smaltle siempre llevaba una sonrisa forzada en él rostro, eso combinado con sus canas y aspecto de abuelito amoroso e inofensivo hacían que la gente confiara en él a primera vista, eso le permitía trabajar fácilmente, y más que nada era útil en las inspecciones, si se supiese la clase de cosas que suceden en la OID ase tiempo que los abrían "cancelado".

Cuando localizo a Omega, noto que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su última posición. Pensó en acercarse con alguna frase común en un "abuelito" que regaña a su nieto por sus errores antes de apretar el botón… unas cuantas veces. Pero cuando noto la pequeña riza que escapaba por las fisuras de la mascara sin boca, se lo pensó mejor. Él conocía su trabajo mejor que nadie, y sabia que todos sus antiguos experimentos habían tenido grabes repercusiones en la psiquis de Omega. Existían momento en los que se le podía castigar, y otros en los que no, este era uno de esos momentos, aunque el castigo era necesario él Dr. Frederick sabia que se arriesgaba a perder las manos o incluso su cabeza si se atrevía a sacar el maldito control remoto, en esos momentos Omega atacaría a cualquiera que se acercara a él, como una bestia que quiere dejar claro quien es el más fuerte, el dominante. Un movimiento en falso cuando se encontrara en ese estado y muchos terminarían hechos pedazos en el piso antes de que las bombas en el cuerpo de Omega hiciesen explosión.

Frederick decidió retirarse por ahora, aunque no antes de advertirles a otros que no se acercaran a Omega hasta que se calmase, ya habría tiempo para castigos cuando eso pasara.

Tifani, que había estado siguiendo a su idolatrado doctor, se acercó al todavía muy inestable y peligroso Omega, y le susurro algo en voz baja, un susurro que solo él podría oír gracias a sus sensibles orejas de demonio: "monstruo".

* * *

**Celestia – hogar del Serafín**

Flonne se despertó con un terrible dolor detrás de la cabeza, no recordaba mucho de lo que paso, pero una cosa era clara: le dejaría un moretón. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en una cómoda cama en un cuarto pintado totalmente de blanco, una ventana abierta que dejaba entrar una cálida brisa de un hermoso día soleado. A solo unos pasos de su cama, diviso una mesa con una bandeja llena de dulces, pasteles, y una tetera que seguramente contendría un poco de té caliente. Se levantó dispuesta a probarlo sin darse cuenta de un detalle importante, estaba totalmente DESNUDA. Sin darse cuenta por culpa de la cálida y curiosamente familiar escena, se sirvió un poco de té y comenzó a comer un pedazo de pastel.

"Ya era hora de que despertaras" dijo una pelirroja que acababa de entrar por la puerta. La escena frente a ella no pareció llamarle mucho la atención, es decir, solo era Flonne sentada frente a una mesa, tomando té con pasteles completamente desnuda.

"¡Etna!" grito emocionada el ángel caído. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre su amiga en un cálido abrazo. El impacto fue tal que la tiro al piso. Cuando recordó lo que paso tubo miedo por su amiga, pero el encontrarla bien y en ese sitio tan maravilloso se sintió realmente feliz. Y hubiese sido mejor si una ya azul Etna no estuviese pensando en matarla. Y no estaba azul solo porque Flonne le cortaba el aire, sino que el que siempre llevara ropas tan reveladoras le permitía sentir la piel del la pequeña lolita.

"Si, me encuentro bien, ahora… ¡quítate!" la empujo con todas sus fuerzas. No tenía tiempo para esta mierda yuri.

Flonne se levanto y paso la mano por su trasero para aliviar el dolor cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo obvio. "¡Donde esta mi ropa!" a Etna ya no le sorprendía ese tipo de cosas, en realidad lo extrañaba.

"Lavándose"

"¿Hu?"

"La orina"

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la cabecita de Flonne procesara esa información, y recordara todo lo sucedido en el mundo humano, especialmente su pequeño "accidente" después de encontrarse con el tipo de negro.

Y no solo su cara, sino todo su desnudo cuerpo adopto un tono rojizo por la vergüenza.

"Te la traeré cuando seque, por ahora quédate aquí, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con el Serafín"

"¿Él Serafín? ¡Él maestro Lamington!" cuando ese nombre resonó en su cabeza, Flonne supo porque esta habitación le era tan familiar, era la misma que utilizaba cuando se quedaba en la casa del Serafín. Sin importarle su desnudes, salió disparada por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa lista para volver a ver a la persona que más admiraba.

Etna solo se sentó en la silla, se sirvió un poco de té y con una sonrisa perversa pensó que pasaría cuando un desnudo ángel del Infierno se metiera a su "pequeña reunión".

En la sala de estar él Serafín se encontraba discutiendo con algunos magistrados por su descenso a la Tierra para salvar a dos demonios.

"Pese a ser demonios, esas niñas son no solo una luz de esperanza para un futuro mejor para todos, sino también dos de mis más queridas amigas" recito Lamington con orgullo.

"Sin importar sus razones y sentimientos, usted salto directamente a la Tierra y las trajo a Celestia sin ningún tipo de autorización. Quien sabe cuanto caos puedan causar esas bestias en nuestro pacifico reino" contra atacó uno de los miembros, su nombre era Leroi, era claro que no compartía la misma visión de "un futuro mejor" que tenia Lamington.

"Ellas tienen nombre, y la razón por la que las salve fue porque fue uno e nosotros las que las metió en ese lio, era mi deber rescatarlas" Resumiendo: él amigo de Flonne las vendió a la Tierra, creyendo que hacia lo correcto. En su mente su Flonne ya había desaparecido, y todo lo que quedaba era un asqueroso demonio.

Uno de ellos parecía divertido con la escena. Era la misma escena que veía cada vez que esos dos se reunían.

"Supongo que los rumores de su descenso a la oscuridad no eran solo rumores, Maestro Lamington"

Lamington sabia de esos rumores, le habían costado algo de influencia y credibilidad en el pasado. Era una consecuencia que estaba dispuesto a aceptar para proteger su sueño de un mundo mejor.

"Les aseguró que mis motivos son totalmente puros…"

En ese momento la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió con un poderoso estruendo.

"¡Maestro Lamington!" una totalmente desnuda niña entro en escena.

Debieron pasar unos segundos de total silencio antes de que alguien hablara.

Ese era un duro golpe para la credibilidad del Serafín.

"F-Flonne… que… " antes de terminar la frase Flonne se arrojo sobre él del mismo modo que con Etna, solo que en ves de tirarlo se quedo colgada de él mientras lo presionaba en un gran abrazo.

Segundo golpe a la "pureza" del Serafín.

"Por favor Flonne, esté no es momento para…"

"Me alegra tanto verlo. Cuando desperté y me encontré sola en la cama, realmente me preocupe"

Tercer golpe.

"Esto…"

"Además, sigo un poco adolorida por lo del otro día"

Uno de los consejeros comenzó a aguantar una inminente hemorragia nasal, mientras los demás estaban completamente blancos por lo que estaban viendo.

"Esto es solo un malentendido" trato de defenderse Lamington.

"Sin mencionar… la vergüenza que tengo por haberme… orinado, he he" dijo mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos.

Splash

Un torrente de sangre salió de uno de los magistrados, mientras los otros estaban en pausa.

Etna entro por la puerta y al ver el escenario lamento no tener una cámara de video para haberlo grabado todo. "Venga Flonne, hay que ir por tú ropa" y se llevó a rastras a Flonne.

…

"Volviendo al tema…"

Continuara...?

* * *

Bueno, aquí un nuevo fic.

Estuve colgado un tiempo, pero ya regrese (les guste o no).

Decidí dejar de contenerme y escribir todo lo que quiera en lugar de resumirlo o dejarlo de lado. Por eso les traigo este fic.


End file.
